Tara Kearney
|apparentAge = early 30s |status = Missing, rumored to be dead |appearances = }}Tara Kearney is the former Baron of San Diego. Tara is a portrayed by Jason Carl. 'Biography' 'Background' Tara's exact age is unknown, but she claimed to be a few hundred years old. Tara fought in the Revolt of 1944 that established the Anarch Free States. She has been Baron of San Diego ever since. Over time, she became disillusioned and felt that the Anarch Free States have not lived up to the ideals of the revolt. Tara became convinced that the Camarilla was right about technology and grew to believe that the Camarilla's rules were the only way Kindred could survive against the Second Inquisition. Tara turned on the Anarch Movement and declared San Diego for the Camarilla. Isaac Abrams secretly arranged to have her kidnapped and held in Los Angeles. 'Season One' Tara was first encountered when Annabelle, Victor, Nelli G, and Strikes find their way into Jasper's home uninvited. She was locked in a cage. She told them Jasper trapped her in there and was keeping her to feed. Hearing this, Nelli grew angry and broke the lock with Corrosive Vitae. Tara told the coterie Jasper kidnapped her while she was out an evening run. She pretended to be recently turned and think Jasper had Embraced her. She convinced the coterie she was confused about being a vampire and surprised by the existence of werewolves. They decided to take her with them and continued to look for the way out. Tara pointed the group through the door that Jasper usually comes through. When they opened it, an alarm went off. They continued through the hallway behind the door with the alarm still ringing. It led to a false door and a closed off hallway. Victor found a sliding panel through a hallway down. Following this hallway, the group finally found an exit hatch to the outside. Strikes shifted into Garou form, slammed the exit hatch open, and bounded away. Annabelle, Nelli, and Victor were discussing where to take Tara for the night when they heard Jasper's voice inviting them to stay the night in his place. Jasper revealed that she is the former baron of San Diego and that he is under orders from Baron Isaac Abrams. Baron Abrams then collects Tara and moves her to a new location. 'Season Two' Jasper mentioned hearing a rumor that Tara was sent to Prince Vannevar Thomas as a box of dust. 'Character Information' 'Disciplines' *Protean (•••) **Level 3: Shapechange 'Quotes' *"I believed. (sighs) I believed. I believed in MacNeill. I believed in Garcia. I believed in all of it. I took San Diego proudly for the Unbound, and I've run it for decades. But it is over. The hunters- it's not going to happen with the Anarchs. The Ivory Tower's right. These technologies that you all probably still use, they're bringing the hunters right to us. They're going to win. Those humans are going to win. I'm convinced that the Camarilla's way is the only way." 'References' Photo References Category:Characters Category:Storyteller-played Characters Category:Anarchs Category:Camarilla